


Heaven and Hell- A Reader's Guide

by Midnight4242



Series: Heaven and Hell [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Pradeshverse (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight4242/pseuds/Midnight4242
Summary: A quick reader's guide to my story Heaven and Hell, explaining plot points, characters, items, and special magics.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Lucy Heartfilia/Midnight
Series: Heaven and Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to apologize to everyone who is reading Heaven and Hell. I was supposed to update chapter four this weekend but somethings came up and I was unable to. I will have it updated as soon as possible. Thank you all for the support!

Info for Heaven and Hell- A Readers Guide to the who and what of Heaven and Hell!

So I decided to make a little companion piece to Heaven and Hell, the Midnight and Lucy version, as I do plan to make it into a CoLu pairing later on, once this version of the story is done. As such, here is some of the info I’ve got for the future of Heaven and Hell! The only thing no one is getting a sneak peak of is the relationships that will be featured in the story!

  * Midnight’s entire body is covered in scars that are only really visible under either direct light or moonlight, due primarily to how pale his skin is.
  * Cobra and Midnight are extremely close, almost like brothers, even if they don’t act it.
  * Midnight, when his bloodlust takes over, is capable of taking out entire guilds on his own, as long as they are lower ranking, like what happened with Cracked Dagger. 
    * When bloodlust takes over Midnight’s usual calm countenance is taken over by a sadistic and dark personality, the “true” version of Midnight that Brain had created. “Macbeth” is no longer present like he is when Midnight is calm.
    * At the end of one of his bloodlusts, Midnight becomes indifferent and cold, able to easily disregard the carnage he has left behind, possibly enjoying it to some extent in this phase of bloodlust. Only Cobra knows exactly how his mind works in this phase.
  * Cobra, while his magic is Soul Listening, can pick up “thoughts” that are prominent enough to even form in the soul, like dreams. 
    * Despite his ability to do so, Cobra refuses to invade too deep into Midnight’s soul to find out exactly what Brain did to him. He respects Midnight’s boundaries enough to stay out of his thoughts and soul when the memories begin to resurface.
    * Cobra and Kinana are mates, which is loosely referenced in chapter 1.
    * Cobra pledges his life to Lucy as repentance for the Infinity Clock incident, despite Lucy’s insistence that all if forgiven.
  * All but Cobra and Midnight go by their birthnames. Angel, Racer, and Hoteye all prefer their real names over the names given to them by Brain, though they still do answer to those names when they are used.
  * At the start of Heaven and Hell, Lucy has been dating Lahar for seven months. 
    * In those seven months Lahar has been cheating on Lucy with call girls in the capital city of Fiore and with a woman in Magnolia who hates Lucy for unknown reasons.
    * His reasoning for this when confronted is that Lucy refused to sleep with him the entire time they have been together, believing her to be easy because of how she dresses.
    * His true reasons for dating Lucy, as exposed by Cobra, are to destroy Fairy Tail from the inside out. For good this time.
    * It is hinted at during the confrontation that Lahar uses threats, intimidation, bribery, and even murder to hide his illicit activities from the council.
    * Council member Wolfhiem, who was visiting Fairy Tail to give the news to Makarov that Jellal and Crime Sorciere has been pardoned, hears all of the commotion and strips Lahar of his title as an Enforcer and arrests him under the evidence that Cobra hinted at.
  * Angel, now going by Sorano, goes to Sabertooth to join the guild, finally able to reunite with her sister Yukino.
  * Racer, now going by Sawyer, stays with Fairy Tail, joining Team Shadowgear with Jet, Droy, and Levy. Jet offers him a place to stay. His guild mark is on his right forearm, a lime green mark.
  * Jellal joins Fairy Tail, keeping Meredy as his partner. He moves in with Erza, who had recently moved out of Fairy Hills to her own apartment. His guild mark is on the center of his back, a bright red reminiscent of Erza’s hair color.
  * Meredy joins Fairy Tail, remaining as Jellal’s partner. Shem moves into Fairy Hills, the all-girls dorm owned by the guild. Her guild mark in on her stomach, directly over her naval, a vibrant purple color.
  * Hoteye, now going by Richard, joins Fairy Tail, going on as a solo mage. He rents his own apartment, keeping a room open for when his brother Wally visits the guild. His guild mark is on his left shoulder, a stark white against his tan skin.
  * Midnight, who refuses to go by Macbeth, joins Fairy Tail to stay with his best friend. He, with Cobra, form a team with Lucy. He lives with Lucy and Cobra, in Lucy’s newly renovated and enlarged apartment. His guild mark rests at the top of his spine, being gold in color instead of the typical black many expected it to be. 
    * Lisanna takes Lucy’s place on Team Natsu to be with her mate.
    * The name of the team these three form is given by Master Makarov, Starshadow.
  * Cobra, who refuses to go by Erik, joins Fairy Tail to be with Kinana and remain with his best friend. He also feels like he owes Lucy his life. He moves in with Lucy and Midnight, before eventually moving out into an apartment with Kiana before they mate. His guild mark is over his heart, taking on the coloring of the scales Kiana, as Cubelios, once had. Purple scale like marks fading into cream colored scale like marks.



  * Altair, a small town just inside Stella on the border of Bosco, was built 300 years before the events of Heaven and Hell by Edgar Aquila. The current mayor of Altair is a descendant of Edgar Aquila’s sister, who posted the job request that leads Team Starshadow to the town. 
    * The mansion that the Aquila family lived in is visible on a hill overlooking the rest of the town, though that hill is surrounded by woods.
    * Children have gone missing from Altair and surrounding towns and villages in both Bosco and Stella.
    * No one dares enter the forest surrounding the mansion due to the legends that haunt it.
  * Meldina, a border city in Bosco, this is the first train stop leaving the Fiorian city of Clover. Ambassador Pradesh has a small summer home in the city, though his main home is on the Grass Sea, near White Sea’s main guild hall.



  * Bickslow’s Babies Names



  * Pappa, the smiling face totem
  * Pippi, the funny face totem
  * Peppe, the sleepy face totem
  * Poppo, the angry face totem
  * Puppu, the confused face totem


  * Lucy was almost engaged to Bickslow’s younger brother Kaleb Pradesh, before she ran away from home.
  * Before ending up in the Tower of Heaven, Midnight lived in a so far unnamed village with his mother and younger sister. 
    * His biological father sold him and his sister into slavery before destroying their village and home.
    * Midnight witnessed his father killing his mother in cold blood. 
      * Cynder Nyx, Midnight’s father. A tall man with white hair and bright crimson eyes. Sold his children into slavery and murdered his wife.
      * Ivory Nyx, Midnight’s mother. A petite woman with bi-colored hair, whom Midnight inherited his own hair color from, and ruby colored eyes. Murdered by her husband while defending her children.
      * Snowlight Nyx, Midnight’s little sister. A young girl of three when she was sold off, she had her father’s white hair and onyx colored eyes. She was not sold to the Tower of Heaven like her brother, her location is currently unknown.
    * After “freeing” Midnight and the others from the Tower, Brain began physically torturing Midnight. 
      * At the age of 11, Brain began sexually assaulting Midnight, “killing” off Macbeth.
      * To keep Midnight complacent, Brain threatened to assault Sorano/Angel in his place. Midnight refused to allow the girl he saw as a sister to suffer the same fate. 
        * Midnight and Macbeth are two different sides inside one person, with Macbeth being the innocent child who had still resided inside Midnight when Brain began molesting him.
        * “Midnight” is slowly overpowering what fragments of “Macbeth” remain. Eventually only Midnight will remain.
      * This torture and abuse eventually led to Midnight’s own sexual desires as he reached puberty, all but the desire for young children. 
        * Brain was highly disappointed to learn that Midnight held no desire for young boys or girls. 
          * Despite not gaining this particular desire, Midnight gained many of the others, including sadism, the enjoyment of inflicting pain on his partners, and the love of seeing blood and bruises on them as well.
        * When Midnight turned 16, the sexual abuse stopped. 
          * As a result of the abuse, Midnight refused to sleep with anyone younger than him 
            * When he turned 18, this moral rule changed. He would no longer sleep with anyone under the age of 18, even though the “age of consent” in Fiore is 17.
          * Sound Pod Caster- Similar to Bluetooth, this item uses a magic link to connect to *L-pods and other similar items, then using pulses of magic to cast the music out into the area like a speaker.
          * L-Pods- Similar to an I-pod, this item uses magic to open a database of music which the mage can then pick from, making personalized playlists. This item can be used with Soundpods, headphones, Casters, or on its own to play the music.
          * Spirit Imprinting- When a soul uses some of the “living energy” is retains to imprint a part of itself into an item or image of the soul’s choice. 
            * Living Energy- the residual energy of a soul when it dies that links the soul to the living plain. This is energy that the soul wields, even when they are cursed to remain in one area.



  * The Aquila Family and Summons 
    * Edgar Justine Aquila\- The head of the Aquila family, a homely man with brown hair and a receding hairline and gray eyes. He built the town of Altair. A non-mage, he is a kind and demure man. Age 57 when he died.
    * Morgana Scarlet Gisbel-Aquila\- A stunning woman with warm rose-colored hair that hangs down to the middle of her back, and stunning aqua colored eyes. Originally from Seven, where she was raised as a dark mage, practicing Infernal Summoning magic and Black Arts. When she met Edgar, she fell in love with him and turned from the Black Arts, moving to Stella with her husband to establish Altair. Age 40 when she died.
    * Orion Satanis Aquila\- A strikingly handsome young man, with mismatched eyes of crystalline blue and midnight onyx. His hair hangs to his shoulders, as black as the night. An Infernal Summoner like his mother, he becomes a master of the Black Arts by the time he turns 18. He is 28 when he is hung for his crimes.
    * Celesta Lucy-Anne Aquila- A beautiful young woman with cherry blossom pink hair that falls to her waist and brightly shinning silver eyes. A Celestial Spirit Mage, she only ever made one contract before her magic was sealed. Made immortal by a curse placed on her and her unborn son by Orion. Age 26 when she escaped from Orion with Lucien and her unborn son.
    * Lucien Draconian Aquila- First born son of Orion and Celesta. Crystal blue eyes, similar to Orion’s blue one, and black hair. Takes after his father in looks, temperament, and magic. Age 9 when Celesta escaped with him and his unborn brother.
    * Umbriel Sebastian Aquila- Second born son of Orion and Celesta. Dark pink, almost purple hued hair, and silver eyes like his mothers. Take after his mother in temperament and magic, though he takes after his grandmother Morgana in looks. He never met his father Orion, as he was not born until after his mother escaped into town, where she gave birth to him. Age newborn at time of Celesta’s escape with Lucien. 
      * Infernati the Imp of Fire- Morgana’s first summon, this Imp is small, about the size of a ferret, with a similar body type. Its body is covered is snake like scales, red in color and is warm to the touch. Uses small fire spells.
      * Imperious the Imp of Ice- Morgana’s second summon, this Imp is the size of a rabbit, though its body is more humanoid than animal like. Its body is covered in gray and blue tinted fur and is cold to the touch. Uses ice spells.
      * Lucifer the Black Demon Wolf- Orion’s only consistent summon, and the only one he calls by a name. A pit bull sized wolf when calm, this black furred demon grows to the size of a direwolf when hunting or Orion orders him to. Violet eyes shift to glowing red when angered. Lucifer is able to speak human tongues, but only around Orion or those who will soon be killed. Uses shadow spells as well as fang and claws.
      * Amara the Dancing Fox- Celesta’s only celestial spirit, Amara has three forms. The first form is that of a dog the size of a Pomeranian, with cream colored fur and amber eyes. The second animal form, the one she does not use often, is that of a two-tailed fox, reminiscent of her father, the Japanese fox God Inari. This form is a warm brown color, with white accents and amber eyes. The third form is human like, taking the appearance of a child roughly seven years old. Chestnut brown hair hangs to her waist, fox ears adorning her head and a fox tail growing from her back, with amber eyes. She is child-like in nature, leading everyone to believe she is a child even in the spirit world. Her speech patterns reflect this as well. Her abilities are for the most part unknown as Celesta refused to use her in a combat situation. She is able to summon herself and live in the human world almost indefinitely without drawing off her summoners own magic power. Her key is one of a kind, being made of pure moonstone.




	2. Authors Note

Hello everyone, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I have no excuses, I hit a low point and depression won out over me for a long while. But ive begun online counciling recently and have gotten my drive back. I will be updating the actual story soon, and I plan on doing several chapters in a quick fire update to make up for the silence. I hope to have at least four new chapters up in the coming week, one for each month you guys waited for an update. Thank you everyone who has favorited and followed the story so far. (I will be posting this on the story until the new chapter goes up as well so everyone who followed that will see it as well) Thank you again. Lots of love and stay safe in the shit hole that is the world of 2020. -Midnight


End file.
